who is killer (End Of It All) Part 6 End
by cho kyuhyun
Summary: "Ku mohon jangan! Hentikan!" GRESSS! Pisau itu menancap tepat di tenggorokan.


**Title:** Who Is Killer? (End Of It All ) | part 6 End

**Author**: ChoKyute

**Genre**: Family, Brothership, Mystery.

**Cast**: Cho's Family= Cho Kyuhyun (16 y.o), Cho Yesung (16 y.o), Cho Ryeowook(15 y.o), & Mrs. Cho.

**Other Cast:** Lee Donghae, Lee Sungmin, Choi Siwon, Zhoumi, Lee Eunhyuk, dan temukan sendiri.

**Disclaimer:** FF ini saya buat karena terinspirasi dari novel Super Chiller. Dan terlintas di otak saya ingin membuat versi SUJU. Jangan copas atau semacamnya. Cast yang ada disini semuanya bias saya khususnya Kang Evil.

Haayyy? Saya bawa Fict pertama yang bergenre pembunuhan, semooga saja feelnya dapet dan pastinya readers pada suka. Fict ini saya akan buat berChapther atau continou dengan sub-title yang berbeda. Kalau chapter pertama ini 'ACCIDENT' dan berikutnya beda lagi. Jangan lupa responnya? Saya pribadi mengharapkan sekali. Soalnya saya belum ada pengalaman buat Fict sebelumnya. Jadi Pliiiss… tinggalin jejak ya? Baiklah! Daripada banyak cincong, langsung aja di mulai.

Camera, Roll… ACTION!

**(ALWAYS AUTHOR'S POV)**

"Ini pukul berapa? Hoaahhmmm…" Wookie mengangkat jam radio dari nakas.

"dua belas lewat sepuluh menit." Ucapnya, mengembalikan jam radionya ke nakas.

Wookie berbaring dan menutupi seluruh badannya dengan selimut tebal ungunya. Matanya mulai menutup. Sangat lelah untuk hari ini.

"Wookie… Wookie kemarilah." Suara panggilan dari intercom membangunkannya.

Yesung hyung? Ini sudah larut malam, apa yang dia lakukan? Kenapa tak tidur?

Wookie menguap lebar berjalan mendekat intercom.

"Wookie, kau bisa ke sini?"

"Ini sudah malam hyung. Kenapa tak tidur?"

"Bersihkan kuku ku. Kemarilah."

"Aku akan ke sana." Balas Wookie malas. Ia berjalan gontai melewati koridor. rumah ini terasa sangat sepi sejak kematian Kyuhyun. biasanya ia selalu pulang malam dengan Lee Sungmin. Sungmin juga tak ada kabar saat setelah kejadian itu.

CEKLEK

Wookie memasuki kamar yang bermandikan cahaya temaram.

"Wookie, bersihkan kuku ku ya?" ucapnya riang.

Wookie duduk di ranjang menghadap Yesung.

"Ini sudah malam hyung. Kenapa kau ak tidur?"

"Aku tidak ngantuk."

"Tapi aku sangat ngantuk."

"Hanya sebentar."

Wookie mengambil alat pembersih kuku*ga tau namanya, itu lho alat yang biasa di gunakan Sasha di OB.

Wookie melakukannya sambil berkali-kali menguap.

**TING TONG!**

"Hah?" Wookie kaget menjatuhkan alat pembersih kuku ke ranjang.

"Siapa yang datang selarut ini?" ucapnya lagi.

"Sebentar, aku mau lihat siapa yang datang ya hyung?"

"Lagi, bersihkan lagi."

"Aku hanya sebentar ne?"

"Janji, hanya sebentar."

Wookie mengangguk dan berpaling menuju koridor.

"Siapa yang datang?" Mrs. Cho bertanya pada Wookie saat keduanya bertemu di koridor.

"Molla, eomma."

"Yesung hyung belum tidur." Wookie memberi tahu, "Malam ini terasa sangat aneh."

"Oh." Balas Mrs. Cho.

Mrs. Cho membuka daun pintu yang meenghasilkan deritan yang menggesek papan lantai.

"Annyeonghaseeo Mrs. Cho?" sapa seorang lelaki berbalut seragam polisi.

"A—annyeonghasseo, ada perlu apa ya? Oh, silahkan masuk." Mrs. Cho tergagap dan mendorong pintu semakin lebar untuk jalan masuk kedua polisi.

"Begini, apakah putra anda ada di rumah?" polisi yang lebih muda membuka suara.

"Ne, ada. itu dia." Mrs. Cho menunjuk Wookie yang masih berdiri tak jauh, kemudian ia mendekat.

"Apakah kau bernama Cho Yesung?"

"Bukan, itu nama hyung ku."

"Bisakah kami bertemu dengannya?"

"Untuk apa? Kenapa harus Yesung?" seru Mrs. Cho tersentak.

"Begini…" polisi itu saling berpandangan. Mrs. Cho dan Wookie mengerutkan dahinya tak mengerti.

"Kami perlu bicara dengan Yesung ssi sehubungan dengan kematian seorang namja yang bernama—polisi itu mengecek note nya—Lee Eunhyuk."

"Mwo? Eunhyuk?" pekik Wookie

"Aku tak percaya… Eunhyuk mati?" gumamnya, kedua tangannya menutupi wajahnya. Badannya lemas.

"Bagaimana bisa?" lanjutnya.

"Tragis sekali." Mrs. Cho geleng-geleng kepala.

"Ya, kami menemukannya sudah tergeletak di samping beranda rumah keluarga Lee dengan luka tusukan di pinggangnya. Sepertinya kejadian itubaru saja berlangsung."

"Mwo? Di tikam? Apa sama seperti Kyuhyun hyung dan aku?"

"Entahlah." Balas polisi.

"Lalu apa hubungannya dengan Yesung?" desak Mrs. Cho.

"Ada yang melihat seorang namja dengan cirri-ciri yang sama dengan putra anda sempat berada di sekitar tempat kejadian." Paparnya lagi.

"Maldo andwea, putra saya yang bernama Yesung itu tak mungkin keluar sendiri. Ia harus di awasi."

"Tak mungkin pak, Yesung hyung mengalami kecelakaan yang mengakibatkan otaknya terganggu. Jadi ia tak mungkin keluar malam-malam begini tanpa pengawasan." Wookie menimpali.

"Tapi kami tetap ingin berbicara dengannya. Demi kelancaran proses penyelidikan."

"Yesung hyung belum tidur."

"Aku yakin anda malakukan kesalahan." Seru Mrs. Cho.

"Kami tidak tahu, kami hanya ingin memastikan."

"Tak mungkin. Itu bukan putraku!"

"Yah, kami juga berharap begitu."

"Bagaimana? Kami bisa menemuinya dimana?" lanjut polisi.

"Yesung hyung belum tidur."

Wookie berdiri melangkah menuju anak tangga, di ikuti Mrs. Cho dan kedua polisi.

**CEKLEK**

"Annyeong?" sapa Yesung gembira, melihat gerombolan itu memasuki kamar.

"Ini pputra saya, Yesung." Mrs. Cho menjelaskan.

"Yesung hyung harus di awasi." Wookie berjalan mendekati ranjang, "Ia tak boleh keluar sendiri."

"Tentu saja aku bisa!" serunya menghadap petugas.

"Aku sering keluar sendiri!"

* * *

**(THREE DAY LATER)**

Wookie berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak yang terseimuti salju. Cuaca sore itu sangat dingin.

Ia merapatkan mantelnya erat di tubuhnya. Berjalan dengan di iringi music dari headphone yang terpasang di kedua telinganya, mulutnya bergumam seiring lagu itu berputar.

Tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti saat pandangannya menangkap gedung tinggi dengan pagar yang kokoh.

Shincung High School. Sekolah hyung-nya dulu. Terbesit rasa rindu saat melihat area gedung itu. Dulu ia melihat Kyuhyun sering berdiri di halaman yang di penuhi dengan tumbuhan hijau yang terselimuti salju saat musim salju seperti saat ini. Berdiri menendangi butiran salju menggunakan bot-nya. Kyuhyun terlihat sangat tampan terbalut mantel dan penutup kepala. Tak ayal jika hyung-nya selalu popular di kalangan siswa lain. Berbeda dengannya. Tak ada yang memperhatikan Wookie jika sudah berada dekat dengan kedua hyung-nya, seakan tenggelam di lahap udara.

"Annyeong? Wookie?" suara yang memanggilnya membuatnya tersadar kembali.

"Oh? Zhoumi hyung?" Wookie tersentak melihat sosok di depanya. Namja itu mendekat.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Cukup baik." Ujarnya lemah.

"Wae? Sepertinya keadaanmu terlihat buruk."

"Yah, sangat buruk." Wookie tersenyum kecut.

"Ada apa lagi? Oh jangan di jawab dulu, bagaimana kalau kita ke kedai itu? Kita beli kopi panas. Cuacanya sangat dingin." Saran Zhoumi menarik lengan Wookie kea rah kedai yang tak jauh dari Shincung High. Wookie terperangah, melihat lengannya di gandeng Zhoumi, pipinya semakin memerah.

"Aku pesankan dulu." Lanjutnya. Wookie duduk di salah satu meja.

"Ige." Zhoumi memberikan satu paper cup kopi panas.

"Gumawo, hyung." Wookie menerima dengan kedua tangan dan mulai menyesapnya.

"Kajja ceritakan padaku." Desak Zhoumi, meletakkan cangkirnya di meja menhhadap Wookie.

"Yesung hyung." Lirihnya.

"Ada apa dengan Yesung?"

"Apa kau mendengar berita mengenai Eunhyuk?"

"Tentu, aku mendengarnya di radio. Aku tak percaya ia di tikam." Ujarnya menyesap kopinya.

"Yah, nado."

"Lalu apa hubungannya dengan Yesung?"

"Yesung hyung di tuduh yang melakukannya."

"Mwo? Itu tak mungkin. Bukannya Yesung mengalami gangguan otak? Oh mian."

"Gwaenchana, aku juga tak percaya."

"Lalu benarkah Yesung yang melakukannya?"

"Tentu saja bukan! Mana mungkin Yesung hyung melakukannya? Untuk apa ia membunuh Eunhyuk?"

"Benar juga, lalu bagaiman dengan penyelidikannya?"

Wookie memutar-mutar cangkirnya.

"Tak ada bukti yang menyatakan jika Yesung hyung yang melakukannya. Misteri ini sulit di pecahkan. Aku tak tahu siapa yang melakukannya. Aku yakin, yang membunuh Kyuhyun hyung dan yang menikamku itu pelakunya sama dengan yang membunuh Eunhyuk."

* * *

**(AT NIGHT IN LEE's FAMILY)**

"Mwo? Acara ulang tahun sekolah?" suara Donghae terdengar nyaring di dalam kamarnya. Ia sibuk berbicara dengan memegang ponselnya yang di dekatkan di telinga.

"Ne, kau mau datang bersama ku kan? Ku dengar akan di adakan pesta dansa juga." Ujar seseorang di seberang.

"Keunde, aku tak mau jika berdansa dengan mu!"

"Wae? Memangnya kenapa?"

"Apa kau tak malu? Kita itu sesama namja."

"Lalu apa masaahnya?"

"Tentu saja itu akan membuat kita menjadi pusat perhatian!"

"Biar saja, nanti kita akan menjadi couple terpopuler. SiHae, bagaimana? Kedengaran sangat cocok kan?" gurau Siwon.

"Cih! Menggelikan! Serasa ingin muntah mendengarnya."

Suara kekehan terdengar di seberang telpon.

"Bagaimana? Kau akan datang kan? Aku akan menjemputmu chagi." Desaknya lagi.

"Aish! Kau ini, ne aku akan datang. Tapi aku serius dengan pesta dansa itu. Jika kau memaksaku berdansa denganmu, aku akan pulang!" serunya.

"Ne, ne… aku tak akan memaksa."

"Ya sudahlah aku ingin istirahat."

"Baiklah, tiga hari lagi pangeran Siwon akan menjemputmu dengan kereta kencana." Goda Siwon sambil terkikik tertahan.

"Kau ini! Berhenti berbicara seperti itu! Aku ini namja!"

"Benar, namja manis~" Suara Siwon mendayu.

"Sudahlah, bye." Donghae menutup telponnya. Lalu meletakkannya di ranjang.

Ia tersenyum sendiri membayangkan ia akan berdansa dengan kuda liar itu di tengah-tegah lautan manusia yang memusatkan pandangan mereka padanya.. Haha, itu sangat konyol!

**Ddrrt… Ddrrtt...**

Getaran ponselnya membuyarkan lamunan yang sempat menghiburnya itu. Ia menggapai ponselnya lalu mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Dari siapa ini? Nomor asing."

Ia membuka dan membacanya.

**DEG!**

Nafasnya terasa tercekat. Tubuhnya menegang.

Oh tidak, ku mohon jangan lagi! Ujarnya dalam hati.

Matanya melebar menelusuri kalimat yang tertata rapi di layar ponselnya.

Kini ponsel itu terjatuh seketika saat pegangan Donghae mengendur.

Mata Donghae menerawang kosong. Ia sungguh takut. Takut yang sangat.

Kenapa harus aku? Apa salahku?

Layar ponsel itu masih menyala terang.

Dengan sederet huruf hungle di dalamnya.

**From: 010683926**

**Lee Donghae…**

**Putera tunggal keluarga Lee…**

**Aku pengagumu…**

**Aku pastikan, tiga hari lagi aku akan bertemu denganmu…**

**Yang berjuwud MAYAT!**

* * *

**(THREE DAY LATER)**

Kini dua orang namja duduk manis beradapan di sofa berwarna cream lembut di ruang tamu keluarga Lee.

"Kenapa tak jadi berangkat? Acara ini akan seru." Ujar seseorang yang ada di hadapan Donghae.

"Aku sungguh tak bisa datang. Aku memustuskan untuk tetap di rumah malam ini. Pergilah tanpa aku." Balas Donghae dengan nada ayng terdengar resah.

"Ada apa denganmu? Kenapa kau terlihat begitu cemas? Apa yang kau pikirkan?" Siwon membondong pertanyaan pada kekasihnya.

"Aku… aku di terror lagi."

"Hah?"

"Aku menerima pesan terror itu setelah memutuskan panggilanmu hari lalu. Isinya mengancamku, dalam tiga hari ia akan menemuiku dalam keadaan mayat. Dan itu tepat hari ini." Ucapannya bergetar.

"Kau masih mempercayainya? Itu hanya iseng Donghae ah, yang sengaja menakutimu. Aku yakin! Percayalah padaku, aku akan menjagamu. Sungguh." Ujar Siwom menenangkan Donghae yang masih terlihat cemas, pandangannya kosong.

"Kita jadi pergi kan? Ini acara setahun sekali."

"Entahlah." Balas Donghae lirih.

"Kau percaya padaku kan? Di sana ramai, penerror itu tak akan berani melancarkan aksinya di tengah keramaian." Ujar Siwon memastikan.

"Save me."

"Of course."

Disinilah mereka, di tengah hingar bingar suara yang memkik telinga. Keadaan di Shincung High malam itu sangatlah ramai. Di padati seluruh siswa dengan dandanan yang sangat molek. Seperti club malam yang di pindah ke halaman sekolah. Acara itu sengaja di selenggarakan di halaman sekolah agar lebih terbuka. Padahal aula yang dimiliki bukan hanya satu dan luasnya itu juga tak bisa di remehkan.

"Kau senang?" suara Siwon sengaja di keraskan untuk mengalahkan suara bising.

"Yah, begitulah." Balas Donghae sama kerasnya. Mereka berdua meliuk-liukkan tubuh bersama siswa lain mengikuti irama lagu.

"Kajja ikut aku!" ajak Siwon menggandeng lengan Donghae.

"Kemana? Di sini saja."

"Di sini terlalu ramai. Aku tak leluasa." Ucapnya ambigu.

Mereka berdua menuju koridor di depan ruang Lab. IPA.

Gelap dan sepi. Karena lokasinya yang jauh dengan halaman yang di gunakan untuk acara itu.

"Untuk apa kita kesini? Di sini gelap." Ucap Donghae bergidik melihat sekitar. Di penuhi dengan gelap. Lebih sunyi dari pada di halaman tadi. Dan pilar-pilar kokoh yang menjulang tinggi membuatnya merinding.

"Aku hanya ingin kita berdua saja." Uap Siwon merangkul pinggang Donghae.

"Jangan disini. Aku takut."

"Tenanglah, aku ada disini memelukmu." Bisik siwon tepat di telinga Donghae. Mereka berdua saling berpelukan di tengah kegelapan.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Hanya memelukmu." Bisiknya lagi.

Siwon menegakkan wajahnya menghadap Donghae. Jarak di antara wajah keduanya sangat tipis sampai deru nafas mereka sangat terasa saat menerpa wajah masing-masing.

Siwon perlahan memiringkan wajahya sambil menutup mata yang di ikuti Donghae. Sampai akhirnya bibir mereka bertemu dan saling menempel. Lengan kekar Siwon semakin mengeratkan pinggang Donghae untuk menghimpit tubuhnya. Dada mereka saling menempel. Tangan Donghae terjulur menuju tengkuk Siwon dan menekannya. Lumatan demi lumatan mereka rasakan. Saliva yang menetes melewati dagu keduanya tak menghentikan aksi mereka. Sungguh terhanyut.

Tak lama Siwon melepaskan tautan bibirnya dari Donghae saat udara yang di dapatnya menipis. Keduanya terengah-engah. Jari panjang Siwon terjuur ke dagu Donghae membersihkan saliva yang menetes.

"kau sangat seksi." Bisik Siwon di tengah keheningan.

Donghae tak merespon, masih sibuk mengumpulkan udara ke paru-parunya.

Siwon melepaskan pelukannya.

"Sebentar, aku akan mengambilkan wine untuk kita minum. Untuk sedikit menghangatkan kita." Ujarnya mengelus rambut Donghae.

"Aku ikut."

"Hanya sebentar, aku janji tak lama. Oke? Kau kan namja, masa takut hanya karena di tempat sepi? Meskipun kau itu namja manis." Goda Siwon mencolek dagu Donghae.

"Ya! Berhenti bicara seperti itu! Kau memperlakukanku layaknya yeoja!" seru Donghae sebal.

"Ne, ne mian. Baikalah, tunggu sebentar ya? Aku akan kembali secepatnya." Ujar Siwon berpaling menuju halaman sekolh yang di padati siswa.

"Cepat kembali!" teriak Donghae pada punggung Siwon. Siwon mengangkat tangannya dan membentuk angka nol dengan telunjuk dan ibu jarinya ke udara.

Donghae duduk sendiri di bangku depan Lab.

Siwon belum kembali. Ia sendiri sekarang, jauh dari keramaian.

Tubuhnya bergidik.

"Kemana Siwon? Kenapa lama sekali?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri.

Sapuan angin menyentuh wajah Donghae. Dingin. Sangat dingin.

Hatinya cemas. Ia sangat takut. Tiba-tiba pikirannya mengingat pesan terror di ponselnya waktu lalu.

"Tuhan, lindungilah aku." Ucapnya, mengeratkan lengannya untuk memeluk tubuhnya sendiri.

Suara sepatu yang menderap di koridor. berjalan mendekat.

"Siwon ah?" panggil Donghae.

Tak ada sahutan. Hampa dan sunyi.

Suara derapan langkah itu semakin mendekat.

Di tolehkan kepalanya ke kanan-kiri. Dan menelusuri penjuru arah.

Pandangannya menangkap siluet seorang namja yang berjalan ke arahnya.

"Siwon ah?"

Siluet itu tak menjawab.

Bukan! Itu bukan Siwon. Siluetnya berbeda. Namja ini lebih pendek.

Siapa dia? Tanya Donghae dalam hati.

Tunggu! namja itu memakai… topi?

Matanya melebar.

Namja itu mendekat, menampakkan tubuhnya yang berbalut mantel tebal sampai lutut. Syal yang melilit lehernya dan topi yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya, sehingga matanya tertutupi.

Donghae mengernyit. Menyipitan matanya. Mencoba memfokuskan pandangannya ke namja itu.

"Yesung?" panggilnya, suaranya tercekat.

Tak ada jawaban.

Semakin mendekat.

Matanya melebar saat pandangannya menangkap kilatan benda tajam di tangan kanan namja itu.

Pisau?

"Ya! Yesung? Mwoneungoya?"

**SRET!**

Kini pisau di tangan namja itu berhasil menggores dan merobek jas yang di pakai Donghae.

Di tariknya pisau itu lagi dan tangannya mulai terayun kembali ke atas menuju dada Donghae.

"Yesung! Jebal! Ku mohon hentikan!" seru Donghae yang berusaha menghindar.

Serangan itu masih menyerang Donghae, ia kelelahan dan ketakutan.

"Yesung…" kedua tangannya menahan pisau yang mengarah ke perutnya.

Dan berhasil membuat pisau itu jatuh ke lantai.

Donghae menginjak mata pisau itu menggunakan sepatunya.

Dan…

**BUG!**

Pukulan yang sangat keras menghantam wajah Donghae. Ia terplanting ke samping. Tangannya memegang wajahnya yang nyeri. Darah mengalir dari mulutnya.

Ia mencoba berdiri lagi. Menatap namja yang mendekatinya dengan pisau yang sudah bersarang di genggaman.

"Yesung! Ku mohon!" serunya menatap wajah yang tertunduk itu.

Tangan Donghae terulur.

Di bukanya topi yang menutupi wajah namja itu.

**SRET!**

Matanya melebar seakan ingin keluar. Mulutnya menganga.

Oh Tuhan! Aku tak percaya!

"W—wookie?" pekik Donghae. Tubuhnya terplanting ke belakang.

Namja yang kini di panggil Wookie itu hanya menyeringai membalas panggilan Donghae.

"kenapa… Kenapa kau menyerangku?"

"Kau terkejut?" kini ia membuka suara.

"N—ne." Donghae tergagap.

"Hah! Tentu saja. Kau kan tidak pernah mencurigai Wookie. Kau bahkan tak pernah memikirkan Wookie. Tak seorangpun pernah memikirkan aku!"

"Lagi pula siapalah aku ini? Aku hanya namja bocah yang tak berarti!" lanjutnya.

"Wookie, sudahlah…" kini suara Donghae terdengar serak. Kentara sekali kalau ia sangat ketakutan.

Wookie tak bergeming, mencoba mengangkat kembali mata pisaunya yang berkilat tajam itu kea rah Donghae.

"Kyuhyun adalah namja tampan dan pintar. Yesung adalah namja popular dengan suara emas. Sedangkan aku? Aku hanyalah Wookie seorang bocah yang menyedihkan. Sangat menyedihkan. Tak ada yang mau memperatikan aku."

Di turunkannya pisau itu. Wookie mendekati Donghae. Tatapan tajamnya terus berkilat.

aku harus membuatnya mengoceh! Pikir Donghae.

"K—kau yang membunuh… Kyuhyun?"

"Menurut mu?" Wookie berbisik.

Donghae terperangah kaget.

"Kau membunuh hyung mu sendiri, Wookie? WAE?"

"Sssshhtt." Jarinya menempel ke bibir Donghae.

"Kyuhyun harus mati. Kyuhyun yang membuat Yesung celaka. Membuatnya seperti orang gila! Tapi apa kau lihat Kyuhyun melakukan pertanggung jawabannya? TIDAK!" pekiknya.

"Tidak sama sekali." Lanjtnya berbisik, suaranya serak.

"Kyuhyun berperilaku biasa saja menganggap seakan tak terjadi apapun. Sedangkan aku? …aku terperangkap bersama Yesung."

Wookie mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Donghae. Mencengkeram dagu Donghae mengahadapnya.

"Kau tahu? Berapa orang yang hancur hidupnya karena kecelakaan itu, Hae? Kau tahu berapa? Dua! Dua orang! Yesung dan aku!" Wookie menggoyangkan dagu Donghae kasar. Membuatnya meringis kesakitan.

" Hancur selamanya. Tapi kau dan Kyuhyun baik-baik saja bukan? Bahkan kalian terlihat sangat gembira." Lanjutnya.

"Itu tak benar, Wookie." Balas Donghae sedikit tak jelas karena cengkraman Wookie.

"Aku dan Kyuhyun, kami berdua…"

"Tutup mulutmu!" Wookie semakin erat mencengkeram Dagu Donghae.

"Tahukah kau betapa senangnya aku mengikuti les menyanyi itu? Aku sangat senang karena hobi ku memang menyanyi. Dan impianku menjadi seorang penyanyi. Tapi semua itu sirna! Aku sering membolos tak mengikuti les, masa remajaku yang indah hilang! Sirna! Hanya di habiskan untuk menjaga Yesung terus-menerus! Sedangkan Kyuhyun, ia sama sekali tak peduli denganku dan Yesung. Tak peduli sama sekali! Aku tak akan membuatnya terus-menerus seperti itu, tak akan pernah!"

Mata Donghae menerawang kea rah keramaian yang terletak di halaman.

Dimana Siwon? Kenapa tak kembali?

"Aku tak mngerti." Katanya pada Wookie.

"Pesan terror itu, yang mengirim adalah Einhyuk. Dan aku melihatnya. Setelah aku membaca pesan konyol itu, akhirnya aku memilik kesempatan untu membunuh Kyuhyun." Wookie mengungkap rahasianya.

"Berkat pesan konyol itu, aku bisa membunuh Kyuhyun tanpa ketahuan."

"Tapi kau kena tikam juga!" pekik Donghae.

"HAHAHAHA." Suara tawa yang nyaring terdengar menggema di seluruh koridor, membuat Donghae tercengang.

"Aku menikam diriku sendiri."

Mata Donghae melebar seakan ingin keluar. Kepalanya menggeleng tak percaya.

"Aku tak percaya." Tukasnya.

"Aku tinggal di rumah. Berpura-pura tak sanggup menghadiri pemakaman Kyuhyun. dan di saat itu, Eunhyuk menyusup ke rumah kami. dia menyelamatkanku. Perbuatnnya itu memberiku kesempatan untuk menghapus kecurigaan terhadapku. Di saat itu juga aku menikam diriku sendiri, lalu ku telepon polisi segera. Aku tahu Eunhyuk akan menolongku sebelum aku kehabisan darah." Wookie tersenyum sinis.

"Kau membunuh… Eunhyuk juga?" Donghae bergidik.

"Aku terpaksa membunuhnya. Karena ia sudah mengetahui bahwa aku pelakunya."

"Tapi kenapa aku?" Pekik donghae kencang.

"Aku temanmu, Wookie."

Wookie tertawa sinis.

"Kau bukan temanku." Balasnya.

"Kau itu sangat jahat! Bahkan kau tega merampas Siwon dari Yesung. Kau mengambilnya, membuat Yesung terasingkan. Karena hanya aku yang terus bersama Yesung dan itu artinya aku terus menjaganya."

"Kau harus mati, Donghae. Itu baru adil. Kau sudah membunuh Yesung dan aku. Sekarang giliranmu."

Donghae mundur dan tak sengaja menginjak topi yang di pakai Wookie.

"tapi kenapa kau memakai topi?"

"karena ini pembalasan Yesung juga."

"Kau gila!" seru Donghae.

"HAHAHA."

**WESS ! WESS!**

Pisau itu terayun bebas mengarah pada donghae.

GRESS!

Berhasil menggores lengan Donghae yang berbalut jas. Darah merembes di lengan jasnya.

Donghae meringis kesakitan, tangan kirinya memegang lengan yang berdarah itu. Wookie tersenyum senang melihatnya.

"Siwon tolong aku!" Suara Donghae menggema di sepanjang koridor.

Pisau itu mengarah ke tenggorokan Donghae.

"Wookie jangan!"

**GRASSS!**

Darah kini menghujani wajah Ryewook. Menetes ke syalnya. Membuatnya tersenyum senang melihat hasil karyanya. Ia beralik dan berpaling meninggalkan koridor yang telah penuh dengan genangan darah yang merembes di lantai koridor.

Sepatu botnya menderap di sepanjang koridor dan menghilang di telan kegelapan.

Kini hanya tinggal tubuh seorang namja yang tergeletak di lantai bermandikan darah.

Pisau yang menancap pas di tenggorokannya. Membuat darah itu tak berhenti mengalir, menganak sungai.

Itulah akhir dari semuanya!

**(THE END)**

Gimana, gimana?

Hehehe maaf kalaau banyak mbk. Typo yang berseliweran.

Semoga feelnya berasa(?)

Jangan lupa tinggalin jejak untuk menghargai karya saya ^^


End file.
